


a night that we can't replace, it's a feeling we always chase

by roymustaangs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Kakashi is cold and Iruka knows of a way to warm him up, Light Smut, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Winter storm, that's not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustaangs/pseuds/roymustaangs
Summary: When he started hearing some rapping against the glass, Iruka paid it no mind. Except it was continuous, a rhythmic tapping that never stuttered or changed. Iruka turned around after a few minutes of the sound, his eyes widening when he saw Kakashi was bundled up at his window, his bare knuckles hitting the glass.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	a night that we can't replace, it's a feeling we always chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is my seventh (!) Winter Bingo fic for the Umino Hours closed server event! I had fun writing this one, for the prompt "winter storm". I hope you all enjoy! Title from "Another Place" by Bastille.

The fire crackled and popped, putting off heat as the snow swirled and raged outside the apartment. The first winter storm of the season and Iruka was stuck inside alone, without anyone to entertain him. Naruto would have, no doubt, tried to claw his way to Iruka’s apartment, but Iruka had taken one look at the skies earlier and told Naruto if it started snowing to stay home in his best teacher’s voice. He didn’t want Naruto arguing with him. 

So far it looked like he’d listened.

He hoped Kakashi was prudent enough to stay home tonight, because there was no sign of the snow letting up any time soon. Iruka had his back to his living room window, facing the fireplace in his old apartment with a book in his hand. And when he started hearing some rapping against the glass, he paid it no mind. Except it was continuous, a rhythmic tapping that never stuttered or changed. Iruka turned around after a few minutes of the sound, his eyes widening when he saw Kakashi was bundled up at his window, his bare knuckles hitting the glass. 

“Shit,” Iruka said, running over to open the window for him. Kakashi fell inside and made his way close to the fire as Iruka firmly shut up the window again. “What the fuck are you doing here? I told you to stay home! This storm is ridiculous, you could have gotten hurt--”

“I wanted to see you,” Kakashi said, slowly peeling his scarf and hat off of his head. His spiky white hair still stood at attention despite having been crushed beneath a winter hat, and Iruka almost let himself smile. But no. He was mad at Kakashi for literally risking his life to visit him. “I’ve been through worse.” 

“Mm,” Iruka said, not impressed. He sat back down on his couch, tugging his blanket up over his legs as he watched Kakashi methodically undress down to his sweats and sweatshirt. He’d never seen the jonin look so casual. It was actually nice to see. “You better warm those hands up before you get up here.” 

“Maa, so cruel,” Kakashi said, and Iruka could hear the smile in his voice. Kakashi rubbed his hands together, and Iruka took note of how cold they must be given how red and white they were. “Couldn’t find my gloves.” 

“That’s because you left them here last time,” Iruka said casually, picking his book back up and flipping to the page that he left off on. Kakashi got off the floor and crawled onto the couch, wrapping his arms around Iruka and nuzzling him. “Ack! You’re so cold.” 

“So warm me up then,” Kakashi said, his tone both saccharine and seductive at the same time. 

“You risked a terrible, icy winter storm for some sex?” Iruka asked, rolling his eyes. “Why am I not surprised?” 

“Not just sex,” Kakashi said, feigning offense. “I did miss you. I was out on mission, you know. Or did you forget that I brought my mission report to you earlier today?” 

“Mm, I remember,” Iruka said, not taking his attention away from his book. Kakashi pressed a soft kiss to his neck. “I’m reading.” He could hear little patters against the window now, indicating that icy rain was falling in addition to the snow. 

Kakashi exhaled. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll just go home then.” 

“Now hold on,” Iruka said, looking over at him. “You don’t get to manipulate me like that.” 

“Like what?” Kakashi asked with a playful grin. “Is it not working?” 

Iruka groaned in frustration. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he said, patting Kakashi’s cheek. He set his book to the side, kicking it off the couch as he wrapped his arms around the jonin’s neck and moved into his lap. “So, mister jonin. Any wounds I should tend to?” 

“Just one,” Kakashi said, earning a laugh from Iruka. He couldn’t believe that Kakashi would try to pass off his hard-on as a wound that needed tending to. “No, really, I have a gash on my leg that we’ll have to deal with at some point.” 

“Oh,” Iruka said. “Do you want me to wrap it now?” He would, if Kakashi asked. He had gotten quite good at dressing Kakashi’s wounds, since he so often came home with a few. There had been one time that Kakashi had come home unscathed and Iruka thought it had been a fever dream. He still did. 

“No, right now I want to kiss you,” Kakashi said, tugging Iruka to him for a deep kiss as he pulled his mask down to his neck. Iruka smiled against him, licking into his mouth. “I missed you.” This was mumbled against his lips. 

“I missed you,” Iruka muttered in response, tightening his hold around his neck. He hated when Kakashi had to go away on missions. He swore he’d never be one of those housewife-types who worried over their husbands being gone on missions, worrying on whether they’d return. But sometimes he couldn’t help it. Kakashi had been gone for a week.  _ A week _ . Of course Iruka missed him. 

The small living room grew darker and darker as the storm raged on, leaving just the light from the fire filtering over everything, including Kakashi and Iruka. Light from the kitchen shone in one small portion of the room, casting shadows against the opposite wall. As the storm progressively got worse, pieces of clothing were discarded and lips roamed over skin. The firelight as it landed on Kakashi’s fair skin made him look even more beautiful, bordering on angelic. Filling the room with sound were Iruka’s soft sighs as Kakashi hollowed his cheeks around his cock, interspersed with the crackles from a dying fire. 


End file.
